


Taking Stock

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : The movie.It’s Daniel’s Birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Taking Stock

##  Taking Stock

##### Written by Kaz   
Comments? Write to us at [karinstaines@freenet.co.uk](mailto:karinstaines@freenet.co.uk)

  * SPOILERS : The movie. 
  * It's Daniel's Birthday 
  * PG [A] 



* * *

 

"Daniel ?" O'Neill peeked over the top of the ladder as he reached his observatory platform.

"I'm coming, Jack." Daniel flicked his head toward the older man, acknowledging his presence, but quickly returned his gaze upward.

The first glints of stars were just beginning to show in the darkening sky. With the sun almost set, Daniel's shadow stretched away from the back of him.

"Whatcha doin' up here, anyway ?" O'Neill asked as came up behind Daniel. "This party is in honor of _your_ birthday, you know."

"I know. I said I was coming." Daniel replied quietly.

"Well, you may have said that, but you didn't actually make a move to do it."

"Don't you ever just sit back and take stock, Jack ?"

"Take stock ?"

"Yeah, you know. Think about what you've done, where you're going, that kind of thing." Daniel was still staring skyward, his words drifting back to O'Neill on the gentle evening breeze.

"Ah," O'Neill came round to face Daniel and sat on the ledge in front of him. "Sometimes…"

"Birthday's are a good time for thinking. One year over, another beginning…" Daniel flashed a little grin in O'Neill's direction. "It's a good time to try to remind myself of who I am and where I came from."

O'Neill shuffled uncomfortably on the makeshift seat. "So, who are you and where did you come from ? Not another Roswell incident we should know about ? I always thought it uncanny how you and Thor sound so similar…" he beamed.

Daniel laughed, but it died quickly. He swallowed nervously, as if working out whether to share his thoughts. "It can be hard to keep track of those things when you're never in one place for very long… different homes, different schools… Some people want you to call them Mom, some auntie; others just by their name…"

O'Neill had never really thought about what it must have been like growing up in care. He'd always had his family around him. His Mom, a strong lady, had always been there for him, no matter what. His Dad, okay he was a SOB a lot of the time, but he'd stuck around long enough to see them all grown and making there own ways in life. He had even encouraged him to join up… make a man of him and all that… even if at the time it had seemed like a quick and easy way to get him out of the house.

His family had been constants in his life. He had never had to remind himself of who he was or where he came from. Suddenly he was aware that Daniel was speaking again.

"It was on my birthday five years ago that I decided to do that lecture."

"The rather less than successful one ?"

"None of them were successful, Jack. I was regarded as a crack pot."

O'Neill gave him a look that made him laugh again. "Okay, I know... I still am."

"No one here thinks that about you, Daniel." O'Neill paused. "Not now, anyway," he chuckled. "So, you decided to go for broke, let them all know how screwed their theories were ?"

Daniel nodded and looked away.

"It didn't work out too good then ?"

"Well, that depends on how you look at things I suppose... I met Catherine... who knows what would have happened if I'd done the other thing that I tossed up between."

"Which was ?"

"To go back to Egypt," Daniel sighed. "I wouldn't have gone to Abydos... wouldn't have had that wonderful year with Sha'uri…"

"Wouldn't have met me..."

"Mmm, should have gone to Egypt after all..."

"Why, you..."

Daniel ducked the playful swipe Jack took at his head. "How could I have missed out on this ?"

Jack laughed with him.

"Seriously, though, I don't know what I'd do without you guys... I mean it… thank you."

"Sounds like you've been thinking about a speech for when you cut the cake."

"Cake ?"

"Can't have a birthday party without cake."

"What flavor ?"

"Like you can't guess..."

"Chocolate."

"Naturally."

"Coffee cream ?"

"Of course."

"Walnuts ?"

"What else ?"

"Sounds perfect." Daniel licked his lips in anticipation.

"Looks good too. Now come on, everyone's waiting to try it and Cassie wants to know what you think... she baked it."

"Really ?"

"Anything for her Uncle Daniel."

Daniel blushed.

Jack enjoyed the flash of embarrassment. "Do you wanna beer with your cake ?" He asked as he started down the ladder.

"Yeah, thanks." Daniel followed. "That's another thing... I probably would never have gotten used to drinking beer, if I hadn't found myself hangin' around with you."

"I don't think you can call being able to hold onto your faculties after just one beer, being used to it." O'Neill jumped the last couple of feet onto the grass.

Daniel stepped down to join him. "Well, it's better than I used to manage."

"You can say that again."

They began walking back toward the house.

"I haven't really got to say a speech, have I ?"

"Not if you don't want to. Though I think there'll be a few surprised faces if you don't. We usually can't shut you up."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, old timer."

"Crack pot."

"Grunt."

"Geek."

"Hey !"

"You started it..." Jack poked a finger into Daniel's shoulder.

"True. Sorry." Daniel looked sheepishly at him.

"You can have a bit of fun on your birthday, you know, it is allowed."

"Sorry."

"Grrrr ! What did I just say ?"

"Sorry."

Jack, exasperated with his young friend's inability to lighten up without needing to apologise for it, decided to forget the banter. " Happy Birthday, Daniel."

"Thanks, Jack."

"And many happy returns of the day." He added as they rounded the corner of the house to the patio obscured by milling people; the barbecue glowing off to one side, delicious smells wafting from the grill.

"We'll drink to that." A chorus of voices chimed as the gathered guests turned to face them. Sam, Teal'c, Hammond, Janet, Cassie, Ferretti, Siler, Davis, Nurse Clark to name but a few... all raised their glasses and sang out merrily, "Happy Birthday, Daniel !"

Daniel smiled warmly. He knew who he was, where he was and happy with who he was amongst… his Stock Taking was complete for another year.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Just a quickie, written in honour of Daniel's birthday. 

* * *

>   
> © July 9, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
